


Sugar

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Altin is willing to help, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, JJ is student in need, JJBek2020, Mommy Kink, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy es un estudiante que necesita dinero, y al ver un anuncio sospechoso, decide darle una oportunidad.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 4





	Sugar

**Sugar**

Jean-Jacques releyó por enésima vez el anuncio, pensando y pensando cada vez que sus ojos pasaban por aquellas ominosas letras de la publicidad que había llegado a su teléfono, quizás por esos algoritmos extraños que tenían las redes sociales hoy en día. Cualquier cosa que escribiera en su celular era motivo para que le saliera publicidad de aquello mismo. Si buscaba motocicletas le salían cosas para comprar motocicletas. 

Sí, facebook. Como si tuviera suficiente para comprar una. 

En ese momento tenía la vida de un estudiante universitario, clase tras clase, exámenes, fotocopias, transportes, almuerzos en donde a veces sólo pasaba con un pedazo de pastel de carne en vez de una comida completa para poder tener dinero suficiente para el material y equipos de la clase de la semana entrante. A eso sumado su trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar las cuotas de su préstamo estudiantil. No, definitivamente no había dinero para poder pensar siquiera en una de esas hermosas motocicletas que tanto le gustaban y que le harían la vida un poco más fácil en cuanto a transporte se trataba. 

Y leyó nuevamente el anuncio. 

“Se busca hombre responsable entre 18 y 25 años para ejercer servicio por horas, buena remuneración interesados mandar currículum con foto de cuerpo entero a xxx@xxxx.com. Sólo mayores de edad."

Debajo del anuncio se encontraba una foto de un modelo sin camisa al que le habían ocultado la cabeza. 

No importaba cuánto lo leyera, le sonaban las alarmas en la cabeza por lo mal que sonaba lo que sea que el anunciante buscara. No indicaban el género de quien buscaba algo así ni tampoco se identificaba la persona que había puesto el anuncio. Seguramente a través de alguna agencia ya que ese tipo de gente no acostumbraba dar su nombre en público. 

Jean-Jacques lo pensó otra vez. Estaba algo cansado de repartir pizzas en su bicicleta para recoger dinero, pero ¿estaba tan desesperado como para hacerle caso al anuncio que de hecho podría ser falso? ¿o peor aún, resultara verdadero y terminara haciendo cuestionables "servicios" como prometía el anuncio? ¿Estaría bien con eso? Por otro lado, quizás era solo una agencia de modelos y él estaba sobrepensando las cosas.

Chasqueó los dientes y se levantó del sofá donde descansaba, buscando un espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba muy confiado en que su estado físico era muy bueno y el rostro que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo era muy guapo. 

Se quitó la camisa y se dejó los pantalones de color negro ajustados con una correa, el espejo recibiendo su torso desnudo y los brazos con sus definidos músculos. Apuntó la cámara de su celular hacia el espejo y sacó la captura, imitando la foto del anuncio. Preparó el documento con lo que pedían y le dio al botón de "Enviar" al contacto que salía en letras pequeñas, soltando el aire que no sabía que tenía aguantado en sus pulmones. 

Guardó su celular y se preparó para ir a clase. 

* * *

Habían pasado quince días desde que aquel extraño anuncio había llegado a los ojos de Jean-Jacques Leroy. Ya no lo tenía en la mente, e incluso había aplicado a otras ofertas de trabajo que le dieran mejor remuneración y un horario que le permitiera seguir estudiando. Estudiaba y gracias a sus esfuerzos sacaba buenas notas, aunque no tan buenas como para pedir una beca. 

Una noche, su celular timbró. El identificador de llamadas mostraba un número desconocido. Lo tomó rápidamente, por si era algún empleador que hubiera respondido a su currículum, aunque no se le pasó por la cabeza que era extraño que llamaran en horas diferentes a las de oficina. 

— Buenas noches, ¿El Señor Jean-Jacques Leroy por favor?

— Sí, buenas noches. Habla él. — La voz era tan formal que Leroy pensó que le iban a ofrecer alguna tarjeta de crédito como usualmente pasaba.

— Buenas noches señor Leroy. Hemos revisado la solicitud que envió a xxx@xxx.com y ha sido seleccionado para una entrevista. ¿Tiene disponible esta noche?

Jean-Jacques abrió los ojos. Era el correo de aquel anuncio. El corazón le palpitó sin permiso, pero no se permitió titubear. 

— ¿Esta noche?¿A qué hora?

— A las 8:30 pm. 

— Son las 7:30 pm. ¿Dónde? — Preguntó buscando donde anotar. 

— No se preocupe. Llegarán por usted en una camioneta modelo xxxx placas XXXXX, quien le recogerá será el señor Cao Bin que será el conductor que lo llevará a su destino. 

— ¿Con quién voy a encontrarme?

— Con su entrevistador. 

Entrevistador. Un hombre. 

— ¿No puede decirme su nombre?

— Por órdenes expresas del cliente no podemos hacer eso. Señor Leroy, ¿esperará a que lo recojan?

— Sí, sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué hay del código de vestimenta? 

— Casual está bien. Puede usar una camisa y un pantalón. 

— Entiendo, muchas gracias.

— Gracias por su tiempo señor Leroy, recuerde estar listo a las 8:30 pm. 

Luego de pensar en qué ponerse para una entrevista de trabajo — porque eso era, ¿no? — decidió ir con una camisa de botones, pantalón clásico, zapatos clásicos y cinturón. Usó su mejor perfume y su mejor reloj, arreglándose el cabello para que todo estuviera en su lugar. No sabía lo que le esperaba...O quizás sí, y su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Y si le pedían algo raro? "Servicio" podría significar muchas cosas. Y justo ahora pensaba, ¿qué tal si estaban pidiéndole sexo por dinero? ¿diría que sí?¿lo rechazaría?: No le dijeron el nombre pero dijeron que era un entrevistador, nunca había estado con un hombre antes ni menos lo había considerado. Solo había estado con dos mujeres en su corta vida en cuyo tiempo su vida sexual no fue muy activa gracias a la universidad y su trabajo. 

La bocina de un lujoso auto parqueado frente de su pequeño apartamento le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era completamente negro, del cual salió una persona con uniforme y un gorro, preguntando por el señor Jean-Jacques Leroy, al que él asintió y en un santiamén estaba en el asiento trasero del auto (el conductor se negó a dejarlo subir en el asiento del copiloto). El viaje no fue muy largo, pero a Jean-Jacques le palpitaba el corazón fuerte cada vez que doblaban por una calle. Al llegar, el conductor le abrió la puerta, y lo que estaba frente a él era uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Sólo había ido allí una vez a buscar un pedido para un domicilio y al darle un pequeño vistazo a la factura de lo que fue a buscar casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión. El uniformado lo acompañó hasta un pequeño salón en donde sólo había una mesa redonda, decorada con mantel dorado y beige. Arriba el candelabro de varias lámparas rechinaba con más dorado y le daba un ambiente de luz tenue al salón privado, en donde una mujer esperaba sentada con una copa de vino en la mano. Saludó al conductor con la mano, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y a Jean-Jacques le pareció que le dio otra cosa también al tomarle las manos al conductor, que los dejó solos. 

— Hola. — Le dijo la mujer, levantándose de su asiento, dejando ver su entonada figura. A Jean-Jacques le recordó una guitarra por la forma en que sus costados delineaban peligrosas curvas. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, de falda larga, que pronto se dio cuenta tenía una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda al caminar. El vestido se ajustaba bien a su cintura y un poco más arriba la tela negra terminaba en un escote profundo que abrazaba los pechos más grandes que Jean-Jacques Leroy habría visto jamás. No llevaba aretes, su cabello era corto y para su sorpresa tenía un undercut parecido al suyo, todo su cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia el lado derecho. La cara de la mujer tenía rasgos asiáticos aunque no sabría decir de qué país. Toda su belleza seguro lo tenía con la boca abierta y no se había dado cuenta. Si ella lo notó, no hizo ningún comentario, sus ojos rasgados y oscuros solo lo revisaron de pies a cabeza

— Soy Aisha Altin. Sólo para confirmar, eres Jean-Jacques Leroy, ¿verdad?

— Ah, estem…¿Yo? ¡Sí! Digo, Sí, señora Altin. Mucho gusto — Jean-Jacques respondió, no sabiendo dónde colocar las manos o los ojos. 

— Siéntate.

— Sí. Señora. — Tomó aire para preguntar mientras se sentaba. La mujer cerraba la puerta del pequeño salón en donde únicamente se escuchaban sus voces y afuera no había ningún ruido. La comida ya estaba servida en la mesa, para dos, y esto desconcertó a Leroy — Disculpe, el joven que me trajo me dijo que aquí me esperaba el entrevistador. 

La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, muy breve.

— Cariño, yo soy el entrevistador. Mucho gusto, Jean-Jacques Leroy. Es un placer conocerte. Eres mucho más guapo en persona.

Una chica. No, una mujer. Su entrevistador era una mujer. Sentía alivio y a la vez mucho más miedo que antes. ¿Qué podría buscar una mujer con un anuncio así?

La chica se sentó frente a él.

— Adelante, come. Está muy bueno. ¿Eres alérgico al pescado? Espero que no. 

Jean-Jacques negó con la cabeza y tomó tímidamente uno de los varios cubiertos que estaban en la mesa sin saber si era el correcto o no para llevarse un pedazo a la boca, a lo que ella asintió.

— Está muy rico. De verdad.

Aisha saboreó un pedazo del plato también, cerrando los ojos para luego mirar a Jean-Jacques. 

— Muy rico. Como tú, cariño. 

Jean-Jacques se sonrojó con el coqueteo descarado y casi se atraganta. 

— Gracias señora. 

— Seré directa ¿Has escuchado hablar de sugar Daddys no? 

— No, la verdad no. 

— Bueno, son hombres adinerados que le hacen la vida más fácil a personas más jóvenes a cambio de su compañía, esta puede incluir o no actividad sexual. ¿Me sigues? 

— Sí — Jean-Jacques sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Entonces sí se trataba de prostitución? La voz de la mujer no le dejó seguir pensando. Ella tenía algo mientras hablaba que lo obligaba a prestarle toda su atención, le apagaba cualquier pensamiento secundario.

— Resulta que también funciona a la inversa. Hay mujeres adineradas que necesitan la compañía de un hombre joven en su vida, y yo soy una de ellas. Quiero tu compañía Jean-Jacques. Estás bueno, joven, y puedo ayudarte con tus deudas, incluso para que dejes tu trabajo de medio tiempo. 

—P-pero señora, eso significa que…Ehm — Jean tosió sopesando su opción, si es que tenía alguna. — Significa que tengo que tener…Que debemos…

Aisha entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, terminando su último bocado de comida, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios rojos sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. 

— No debes tener miedo, ni vergüenza alguna. Llegaré hasta donde tú me dejes llegar. Además, todo será muy discreto. Te propongo algo, ve a mi casa conmigo hoy y prueba. Será prueba para ti y prueba para mí. Si ambos estamos bien, aceptarás mi trato. Si alguno no está bien con el otro, yo buscaré otra persona y haré como que esta reunión nunca pasó. Aunque sería una lástima dado lo bueno que estás. ¿Qué dices?

* * *

El colchón hacía sonidos en el ir y venir de Jean-Jacques Leroy dentro de Aisha Altin. Le tenía las piernas sostenidas con las muñecas mientras su miembro protegido con un preservativo entraba y salía de la húmeda entrada de la muchacha, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía en cada embestida. Sus mejillas claras tomaban un suave color rosa mirando el cuerpo desnudo y bronceado de Jean-Jacques encima de ella, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que le había dicho le gustaba. 

— Jean, cambiemos. 

— Sí señora. 

Jean-Jacques salió de ella con cuidado, su miembro completamente erecto luego de que Aisha le hubiera alabado su tamaño usando hábilmente la boca para levantarlo rápido y tenerlo palpitando por ella antes de penetrarla.

Ella lo empujó hacia el colchón y se le subió encima, tomando el miembro con su mano, ajustándolo con su entrada para montarlo. 

— Ya está todo adentro. Eres más grueso de lo que se ve. 

Aisha subía y bajaba sobre el miembro ajeno, sus senos con las grandes aureolas haciendo círculos a medida que movía sus caderas. Las manos las ocupó en tocar el pecho firme de Jean-Jacques, a quien le dijo en una orden. 

— Tócame. Aquí. 

Y le guió hacia sus senos. La mano de Jean-Jacques era grande, pero no lo suficiente para abarcar la circunferencia total de sus pechos. Él los acarició, piel suave, duros al tacto. Gruñó junto con un gemido de ella, quien le apretó más de lo normal al bajar su cadera y en un impulso se inclinó a besarlo en la boca. 

Jean-Jacques no puso resistencia. Dejó que aquella mujer lo saboreara cuanto quisiera, recibiéndola con la boca abierta, que fue devorada con ansias mientras el ritmo subía y subía hasta que se separó para gemir en voz alta con los ojos cerrados, apretándole mucho más fuerte. Jean-Jacques la abrazó acariciándole por la espalda al sentir que estaba mojado y no se atrevió a moverse aunque aún no había terminado. Esto era para ella, ¿no? 

— Eres genial, cariño. — Dijo ella robándole otro hambriento beso, del que se separó para tomarlo de los hombros — ¿Puedes cargarme hasta esa puerta?

— Sí señora. 

Ella salió de él y se abrazó del cuello de Jean-Jacques, señalándole la puerta del cuarto donde estaban. Una de sus tantas habitaciones de la casa, amoblada con una cama King size y el colchón más cómodo en el que había estado Leroy en su vida. Tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación, ella empezó a hablarle y poco a poco le fue quitando el miedo. Jean-Jacques olvidó sus preocupaciones sobre el tipo de trabajo que estaba aceptando y se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Ella le hacía disfrutarlo. No estaba mal después de todo. No estaba nada, nada mal.

— Llévame allá — Ordenó Aisha — Y tómame otra vez. 

— ¿Eh? Pero…

— ¿Acabo de terminar?

— Pues…sí?

Altin rió. 

— Uno nunca es suficiente. Y además tú no has terminado. Tómame contra la pared, ahora. 

—-¡S-sí! Señora

— Así me gusta

Ella lo guió aunque sus acciones eran más suaves que sus palabras. Abrió las piernas y en poco tiempo tuvo a Jean-Jacques entre ellas, introduciéndose nuevamente, más fácil por la lubricación de su reciente orgasmo. La puerta daba un sonido seco cada vez que ella le pedía que fuera un poco más fuerte, siempre un poco más, hasta que Jean-Jacques la escuchó por segunda vez, y él mismo se derramó sobre el condón dentro de ella. 

Luego de un momento para recobrar el aliento, ella le pidió volver a la cama, en donde descansaron uno al lado de otro de su intensa actividad. 

Ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Jean-Jacques la rodeaba con un brazo tomándola en su pecho. Era tan hermosa. Hermosa y muy sexy. Se preguntó qué tipo de persona era. Aisha Altin. Se sorprendió ver a los ojos oscuros encontrándose con los suyos mientras pensaba en ella.

— Entonces, ¿te quedas conmigo? — Preguntó la mujer envuelta en misterio.

— No creo que pueda decir que no. Usted es hermosa y es muy buena. 

— Gracias. Tú eres hermoso precioso, grande, si sabes a qué me refiero. Y muy guapo, no estaba equivocada, eres delicioso. Fue delicioso. Quisiera repetir.

Jean-Jacques no supo qué decir. Suspiró profundo y soltó lo que pensaba.

— ¿Que…Qué cosas tendría que hacer?

— Aparecer cuando te llame, sólo eso. Irán a buscarte para encontrarte conmigo. 

— Pero, tengo clases y trabajo. 

Ella le hizo un ademán de poca importancia con la mano. 

— Puedes dejar ese trabajo conmigo. De hecho, hoy mismo tienes una remuneración en tu cuenta bancaria. 

— ¿Eh? 

— ¿Aceptas ser mi cariño, Jean-Jacques Leroy? O como le dicen, ¿sugar baby?

— Suena raro. Eso le haría a usted mi…

— Sugar Mommy. Mommy Aisha. Aunque no tienes que llamarme así si no quieres. Prefiero Aisha. 

— Está bien, Aisha. Acepto. 

— Me alegro tanto cariño. Mommy Aisha se hará cargo de todo por ti a partir de ahora. — Le dijo traceando los labios ajenos con su dedo anular — Todo. 

Altin terminó su promesa con un beso más, y Jean-Jacques no se resistió.

**Author's Note:**

> JJBek2020: Week 5: Switch(Gender)


End file.
